Alexander Raptis
__TOC__ He's fairly mature for his age, but still cracks up at popsicle stick jokes. A boy that's considerate and bit naive; sometimes struggles for the ever-elusive title of "cool" and panics easily. He looks up to all superheroes, though of course The Flash is his all-time favorite! Alex is a little scrawny and has a round face with thick eyebrows. He hasn't really hit his growth spurt yet. He sometimes wears superhero-themed t-shirts and generally prefers to be very casual and comfortable. General Personality thumb |right | 150px | Fairly mature, but still a 12 year old boy While he's pretty thoughtful for a 12 year old boy, he appreciates jokes and lame popsicle stick puns all the same. He has moments of sheer panic ("NO I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT PUBERTY NOOOO GROSSSS"), especially regarding matters involving himself, and often plays therapist for his sister, Veronica. He's good at heart but still needs guidance from those older and wiser—like superheroes or his sister, Veronica—to confirm his own beliefs. While generally liked at school, he's currently struggling to reach the ever-elusive level of "cool" since he's a little too curious and a little too nice. : Good Traits: He can be trusted to house-sit without setting anything on fire (he's only irresponsible when there are people to watch him!) as well as reliably deliver messages. He's attentive and considerate of others. : Bad Traits: He can be taken down with a few well-timed poop jokes and is flustered when "adult" topics or situations affecting him directly come up. He's a bit naive. He also likes to experiment with things a little too much, which is why the Raptis family's microwave currently has a "use at your own risk! D:" post-it stuck to it (marshmallow sluuuudge!). : Quirks: He watches a fair amount of TV, is transfixed by strange food creations, and eats when he's stressed but is in denial about it (he bellows "I'M A GROWING BOY SHUT UP" as he stuffs his face). Hopes : The girl in his class likes him back. Fears : The girl in his class likes him back. Memorable Quote(s) * Stop talking about that. Why are you talking about that? Aghhhhhh gross stop stop stop! * Uh, Veronica, do you want to talk about why you're so stressed? * Dude that's so awesome!! * (to Veronica) Oh my god you're so embarrassing I hate you. ("No you don't.") I know. ;__; Family thumb |right | 150px | PICTURE CAPTION * Mother: Alive; good relationship * Father: Alive; good relationship * Sibling(s): Veronica Raptis (older sister): Alive; good relationship * Other: Various younger cousins Friends * Classmates from school; he's not popular, but he's generally well-liked Enemies * Villains on TV and in the news! Other Notable Relationships * None Love Interest He's currently struggling with how to express his feelings for a girl in his class (and currently losing). : Past: None : Current: A girl in his class. Powers & Skills thumb |right | 150px | PICTURE CAPTION He's just a young, ordinary citizen of Central City. Good Memory: Alex is fairly bright for his age and can usually remember details well. :PROS: : He does well on memorization tests in school and can reliably pass on messages to others. :CONS: : His cognitive abilities suffer under stressful situations. "Therapist": He's gotten the hang of "self discovery" and "how do you feel about that" questions. :PROS: : He keeps his sister from freaking out and worrying about everything. :CONS: : Listening to others vent and trying to help them with their problems is both time-consuming and exhausting. He may be good at helping others, but he's still no good at helping himself. Weapons None Other Equipment Cell phone, backpack, writing utensils Fighting Style Self-preservation and running away or hiding! : Strengths: He can sometimes offer insight on a situation, just as long as he's not in that situation. : 'Weaknesses: ' He's just an untrained 12 year old citizen. Central City, home of the Flash, is both bustling and safe enough to provide a stable employment opportunity for his parents. Criminals don't seem to target this city like they target other well known "superhero towns" so it is a relatively easy life. For as long as he can remember, his sister Veronica has been "for serious sensitive to sunlight okay," and he's since gotten past the stage of trying to steal/hide her sunglasses. He isn't aware of Veronica's (limited!) superhero life or her powers. Still, he suspects...something....is up. He can put two and two together, just maybe not immediately. * He's inexplicably fond of dolphins * Alex often serves as Veronica's reluctant "garbage disposal" therapist when she's stressed and cooks a ton of food. File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Characters Category:Profiles Category:Profile